tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Perseus Bowen
This roleplay character belongs to lily and can be found here. "You think that pain is the worst feeling. It isn’t. How could anything be worse than this eternal silence inside of me." — Percy at the funeral. Percy Bowen is the youngest daughter of Priscilla Bowen and the only younger sister of Phillip Bowen. Being the great-granddaughter of Phoebe Bowen it would make her a Warren witch and the Charmed Ones' first cousin ( four times removed). After the death of her mother and oldest brother, she is the last of the Bowen Line and last living relative that is direct of Phoebe Bowen. Her powers work through the manipulation of elements: though unstable she so far has activated Hydrokinesis (A form of Phoebe's Cryokinesis ) and Pyrokineses (Which was P.Russel's power before her death) and the other is focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Percy works as painter/art restorer at one of San Francisco's famous Art Gallery while having her own well known photography website and perusing in writing a book of her own. History "I want vanilla ice cream with lots and lots of sprinkles! Rainbow sprinkles" — Percy getting rewarded with her favorite ice cream. Percy was born on December 21st, 2006 to the Warren witch Priscilla Bowen and an unknown father who left the picture before Percy was born and was not seen again. Growing up Percy was a happy, intelligent, and witty child who often argued with her older brother, Phillip over the usage of their magic and whenever he would Freeze one of her toys which in turn she would try to melt but it would always result in her setting things on fire. It was when her mother told her to try to use it as little as possible afraid that one day she would set the house on fire. Agreeing to rarely use it, Percy at times accidentally did. Having no control over it, it came and it went unlike her usage when it comes to water. Still, despite her young age, Percy had perfect control over her Telekinetic powers, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. As she grew she would focus more and more on using her telekinesis than her elemental one. In her teen years, Percy was quite advanced in school. Despite her mother wanting her to go to magic school, Percy insisted she just wanted to go to public school and be with her brother, who was practically her best friend despite their age difference. Although he wasn't too happy at first to have his little sister be in the same high school as he was, eventually he accepted it and became very protective of her and even helped her get into the cheerleading team. While many looked at her as a small brat, the cheer squad were only nice to her because of her brother. Being related to the captain of the football star had it's perks. But other than practice and games or special events, she didn't really fit in with that group given her bluntness towards them. They couldn't really kick her out either considering she was actually pretty good. Good enough to be co-captain. The captain being her other best friend and who would always look out for her as well. Still her number one best friend would always be Phillip. At one point in her life, during senior skip day, Philip decide he wanted to bring his sister along to the beach party. Given no one really invited her other than a senior who had a crush on her but her brother got in the way and declined in her place when she was about to say yes. He thought it was the best way to apologize after their heated fight the day before. At first Percy refused to go anywhere with him but eventually she gave in. After all it was hard to stay mad at him. ''Percy: You killed mom's car!'' ''Phillip: Mom is going to kill us.'' ''Percy: Us? You mean you, not me!'' ''Phillip: Can't you use you your power to bring it back up?'' ''Percy: Seriously?!'' — Percy & Phillip when they lost the car. To beat traffic they took a dirt road off the beaten path, and end up getting lost. While on the dirt road, their car sinks in a muddy water puddle, which sucks up their car. After the two of them bickered the two decide to hike back hoping someone would drive by or find anyone who could help them. While they did eventually make it to the beach when the night came, they ran into a Wendigo after a couple, Elizabeth Johnson and Brian Hawthorn, from their rivalry school. Philip was one to take fast action and immediately told Percy to get them away. While Elizabeth got away, it was Brian who got killed right in front of her. Using her mind she threw the Wendigo away from Brian's body and called out Phillip's name. It was then that he told her to use fire and aim for the heart. Of course, Percy was afraid to use it considering she barely had any control over it. Trying, she missed a couple times but soon enough it was her brother's encouragement that let her hit her target, vanquishing it. That night when they got home their mother grounded them and scolded at them. As Phillip would say "Ripping them a new one." '' By the end of that year, in June, Phillip and Percy graduated. While Percy already had her school picked out and planned to go away, Phillip didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout his college career, helping their mother around the house. '''The Death of Priscilla & Phillip Bowen' "Her mother and brother were killed right in front of her. I can't imagine what that would do to a person." — Her neighbor whispering about her at the funeral Around the age of nineteen during her birthday, Priscilla and Phillip were killed by demons sent after her mother for rejecting the human, James Gordon, who sold his soul in order to win her mother's heart. Priscilla rejected James as she had already had eyes on someone else as they did her as well. James became obsessive at this point and figured if he can't have her then no one can. It was when Percy came home to her birthday that they attacked. While they managed to vanquish 2 of them out of the 5. Her mother's heart was ripped out and before she knew it one of the demons threw a dagger at her, she dodge it but not well enough and it hit her in her upper thigh. Unable to run, it was her brother that saved her when he vanquished the one that almost got her. Unfortunately in protecting her, he lost his life when he used his body to shield her from the attack of the other two. Phillip died in her arms which in turn made her snap. Making her scream and channeling all she had with in her to kill them. That alone made her weak and she passed out. Waking up in the hospital bed, Percy started to feel hollow and already was planning on going after, James Gordon. She first had to prepare for the funeral. While every moment and every step that lead to the day where she had to say goodbye to them forever, Percy didn't wanted any of it to be real. But this was her reality and she had to face it and make James pay for taking basically her world away. A family friend at the time, who knew Percy tried to get her to let go of her anger towards James but as stubborn as she was, Percy refused to listen. Going Down A Darker Path “I may be on the side of the angels but don’t think for one second that I am one of them.” — Percy telling a witch who knew where James was For the next year and a half while she finished her schooling, Percy had been actively going after people who might know where James Gordon was hiding in her spare time. She didn't care who she hurt or killed for the information as long as she got it. Percy even resorted to torturing those who were closes to James. Crossing names off her list and gaining more power. She decided the best way to get to him was killing everyone he knew and cared for. Starting with his twin brother and his family. Going down the line where his friends and closes friends were. Perseus made sure he knew she was coming after him. Tracking down the demon who made the deal with him. The Demon amused as he was with the situation complied with what she wanted with a favor in return whenever he called for it and when he wanted it. She didn't care for much at the time so she agreed. Rendering James powerless. Soon enough James was right where she wanted him to be. Powerless. Weak. Mourning those he loved. and in no time begging for his own death. Percy set a trap for him and like planned, he fell for it. She held him captive for a month or so, constantly torturing him and making him see all his loved ones die and even feeling what they were feeling. Percy wanted him to feel everything she felt and still it wasn't enough. That was until he begged for her to stop. To kill him and that he was sorry. "I don't forgive you." — Percy whispered into James before ripping out his heart. Percy ripped out his heart just as the demons he sent ripped out her mother's. Even after all she had done it still didn't fill the void she felt. Soon it enough she had time to reflect. Especially when her mother's spirit came to her on her 21st birthday. The Elders allowing her to do so to get her daughter back into the girl she once was. The Road To Redemption ''' That night Perseus cried when she saw her mother and brother. Her mother leaving her with Philip there with her. Phillip told her while she was certainly ''"Badass", ''what she did was wrong. Even though he probably would have done the same, he didn't want to see his sister consumed by Evil. He even surprised her when he told her that the elders would allow him to spend her entire birthday with her. They spent the day out and talking about everything that she had ahead to look for. While he did miss the heck out of her and miss her annoying antics that he would always be watching over her. It was enough for her to try and go down the path and protecting the good. At least try to be good and be someone both her mother and brother would be proud of. It was the first time in a long time that she laughed and smiled genuinely. Her birthday no longer being a day she hated. Phillip made sure her birthday was the best day she has. '''Phillip: "You're not suppose to hate your birthday." Percy: "I hate it, Phil. It's the day that I lost mom and you and I just miss you both. I hate it. " Phillip: "But it's also the day my best friend and my annoying little sister was born. I love your birthday because it was the day you were born, P. It's the best day of my life and I'm not just saying that because it's the day I got the Nintendo DS." '' '''Percy:' (Percy lightly laughs as she starts to cry & son after Phil hugs her) "I love you, Phil." Phillip: "I love you too, Percy." '' — Phil making sure Percy knows he loves her. Perseus soon after worked hard to stay away from her darker self. While she did enjoy it she also knew she wanted to be good and not just for the people she loved but for her as well. '''Moving To San Francisco' As Percy's personality matured and her knowledge of witchcraft became more and more extensive, she worked hard to ensure that she was able to balance her responsibilities in her life as well pursue what she wanted to do. She was offered a job in the most well known Art Gallery in California and instantly said yes to the job. While her own paintings were still being discovered ( and well liked ), she mainly worked there as an art restorer and both painted her own works and restored historic Arts. All while also running a photography blog online. She loved to keep busy and was slowly returning to her former self, during the time that she met Derek Hollis. He was chosen to be her whitelighter. At first she was completely unaware of who he was but she never denied the attraction she felt when she first met him. In time she learned who he really is, her whitelighter. Which was mad about at first but she eventually gets over it. She put her feelings aside for a short while. It never helped though. The more time that past with them together, the stronger her feelings for him got. She knew despite her cousin four times removed, Piper Halliwell's relationship with a former whitelighter. The rules were pretty much solid. Leo fell from grace to be with Piper. Whitelighters are not normally allowed to have romantic relationships with witches, that much she understood but the heart wants what it wants, right? Perseus is trying the best she can to stay in the right path of Good. She wants to be good enough for those she cares for but is slowly slipping into the deep end and only time will tell which path she chooses in the end. Personality As a child Percy was quite the handful from the start. Quick-witted and too smart for her own good, she would often get into trouble with those in authority. Phillip has stated that Percy has authority issues. A free-spirited and open-minded young woman who would often bicker with her brother, Percy is unafraid to try new things, and dared to be different from the vast majority of others, though it often put her at odds with most. Though when things go awry she is short-tempered. Percy is also the type of person who holds onto grudges for a long time: as evident when going after James. There is a darkness in her she isn't afraid to use when it comes to it but as of recently due to wanting to make her mother and brother proud in their memory, she holds back a lot of what she has inside which is proving to be difficult. Which increases her insecurities she never knew she had before. Feeling as if she would never be good enough. Despite her flaws, it must still be noted that Percy is always fiercely loyal to her loved ones (a Warren trait) and quite the passionate girl. At times overly sensitive, she is capable of being compassionate towards others. Powers and Abilities As a magical witch, Percy possessed the basic Powers: * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. As an upper-level magical witch, Percy also possessed individual, personal powers: * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Percy's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with mind and hands. * Elemental Conjuring: Bestowing a magical being with the ability to create and manipulate the natural elements - Earth, Energy, Fire, Water and Wind - and use them as defensive capabilities, Elemental Conjuring is a unique power that usually manifests itself in a magical being giving them the ability to conjure only one of the elements, rather than all of them; In rare instances however, a magical being may be able to create and mimic all the elements. which Percy possesses. She has yet to tap into the others but her main usage is fire and water which she channels with her mind. Classification * Upper/Powerful Appearance Perseus is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her early twenties. She has green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned olive skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. Prior to her mother and brother's death she is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, although as she grew up, she begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. though because of Phillip and Priscilla's death and the path of revenge she took Percy's style drastically changed. She is often seen wearing dark shades of clothing such as grey and black. This trend continued even after the visit of her mother and brother. Family Information SIBLING * Phillip Bowen † PARENTS * Priscilla Bowen † * Unknown Father GRANDPARENTS * Emily Bowen † * Phrancis Bowen † RELATIVES * Phoebe Bowen & John Bowen (Greatgrandparents) † * Penny Halliwell (First cousin- twice removed) † * Patricia Halliwell (First cousin- three times removed) † * Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews (First cousins-four times removed) * Wyatt, Chris & Melinda Halliwell, the Mitchell twins & Henry Mitchell, Jr., prudence, parker & peyton Halliwell (First cousins-five times removed) Magic Items * Book of Shadows * White-Gold Necklace with her name on it Affiliation OCCUPATION * Photographer * Painter/Art Restorer WHITELIGHTER * Derek Hollis ALLEGIANCE * Neutral Secrets * She's in love with her whitelighter, Derek Hollis * She's slowly giving into Evil Etymology * Perseus: is a Greek name coming from the original hero Perseus, Περσεύς in Greek. The name comes from perthein (πέρθειν), which means to waste, ravage, sack, or destroy, the aorist stem being pers-. The -eus suffix is used to form an agent noun, so Pers-eus means "Destroyer". * Bowen: is Irish: Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Buadhacháin ‘descendant of Buadhachán’, a diminutive of Buadhach ‘victorious’ (see Bohan). Trivia * she desires to be good enough * She fears of becoming evil * she also fears losing the people she loves Notes * She is an original character made by lily, * Danielle Campbell is her face claim Tumblr o3cc6wZNS71sq368vo3 250.gif|Derek and Percy Tumblr n5jselR25J1s389oyo10 250.gif|Percy making James kneel before her before she tortures him Source.gif|Percy killing the witch who knew where James was Tumblr nqxx4sR8zl1qmjvr0o2 r1 250.gif|Percy covered in mud when Phillip got them lost and sunk the car 121015.jpg|Percy's scar Capture 1019.jpg|Phil & Percy on her 21st birthday 43.gif|Percy and her ex Davina_exploding_magic.gif|Percy's bust of power Category:Charmed OC Category:Charmed Females Category:Charmed Character Category:Charmed Roleplay Category:Lcvelyxbones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Charmed Witches Category:Witches Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Female Witches Category:Charmed Category:Witch Category:OC Category:Oc Character Category:Original Characters Category:Danielle Campbell FC